JP 2011-5933 A describes a steering-by-wire technology, including a backup clutch. Steering-by-wire controls the turning angle of a wheel in accordance with the steering angle of the steering wheel in the state of clutch disengaged, and engages the clutch when the ignition is turned OFF.
When the ignition is turned OFF and if the steering manipulation is performed before the actual engagement of the clutch, the relationship between the steering angle and the turning angle changes, and so position displacement (neutral position displacement) may occur. In this case, after turning the ignition ON again, then the relationship between the steering angle and the turning angle has to be corrected. However, although the driver tries to drive the vehicle straight ahead, for example, the steering angle may be larger than 0 before the correction of the relationship between the steering angle and the turning angle. This may cause the misoperation of braking force control to make the turning behavior of the vehicle agree with the target turning behavior.